Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Andivari
Summary: This is the prize fic for the hard-core reviewers to River of Dreams. See, it pays to review every chapter! They got to pick the couples, and i wrote em! Song-fic, one shot, pure fluffiness!


Alright then. It's time to write this story for those of you who have been granted the title 'hard core'. The couples are.  
  
Alex/Lorna (Alorna, chosen by Animeluvr1)  
  
Rogue/Remy (Romy, chosen by The Tourniquet)  
  
Jubilee/Bobby (Jubby, chosen by JaSSerS)  
  
Jamie/You'll find out (Chosen from the list Caliente sent as choices)  
  
Amara/Kyle (Amyle, chosen from CB's list. Her other two were Piotabby, who will get plenty more screen time, and the one from Caliente's list)  
  
And of course, my choice.  
  
Rahne/Sam (Rahm, chosen by ME)  
  
Okay, just to straighten a few things out. Jubilee has learned how to control her telepathy, although it lacks the power of the Professor or Jean. The most she is up to is communication over a distance of about 50-60 feet, or reading the mind of someone she's touching or knows very well. Her mutation has also evolved into the blow-shit-up paffs we all know she could throw around. (AN: No, the telepathy does not constitute an evolution of her powers, if you dig around a bit, you'll find that Jubes is a natural telepath.)  
  
Here we go!  
  
(Repost AN: ACH! FFNet dropped the song from the fic!! I'm going to kill it! From here on in (and I'll say this again in Break the Dawn) all lyrics are in -blahblahblah-)  
  
(Fluff Alert! Fluff Alert! This just in! Ravaging hordes of Amyle, Alorna, Romy, Jamie/someone, Jubby, and Rahm have been reported in D-Ark of Spirit's newest story! Take whatever cautions are deemed appropriate when entering)  
  
Don't Want to Miss a Thing  
  
"WAAAAAHOOOOOO!!" Shouted Alex, as he rode the curl of a wave straight into shore. Lorna smiled at him from where she reclined on the beach, soaking up the sun. The X-Men had been luck to find a rather secluded portion of the beach to take up, allowing them free reign to use their powers.  
  
Sam threw a Frisbee, watching it sail through the air, as a burgundy wolf chased after it, tearing up the surf and sand as she ran. She jumped, catching the disk that had dared to attempt to escape with her iron jaws. Rahne then transformed to her human state, taking the disk into her hand as she transformed. She threw it back to Sam with some English, sending it curving out to come flying at his neck. He caught it with the ease of long practice.  
  
Amara watched the water from the beach. Even though she couldn't go in, she could watch it's beauty. She quickly found, however, that her eyes were far more interested in the Native American who was meditating about four feet away. Kyle could feel her eyes on him, and, without even breaking his meditative stance, sent a burst of affection across their bond. She smiled at it, and responded in kind.  
  
Rogue watched the display of Frisbee skills that Sam and Rahne were providing, as she lounged against the well-muscled chest of Remy.  
  
Jubilee smirked as she watched her boyfriend try to sneak up on Kyle. She knew damn well that he wouldn't pull it off, but hey, it was fun to watch him try.  
  
Of course, Kyle's responses were always fun too.  
  
"Put the water Balloon away, Bobby." Said Kyle.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Iceman.  
  
"Cause I know everything. Plus you're squeezing the balloon, creating the sound of squeezing rubber. And you're also sloshing the water around."  
  
Bobby sighed, as he walked away. He then spun, and threw it at Jubilee. She raised her hand, and blew the balloon out of the sky.  
  
"Forgot about that." Said Bobby, as he walked over next to her.  
  
She grinned, then grabbed his hand, forcing him to drop the ice cube he had intended to drop down the back of her one-piece. She then tapped his temple  
  
:Forget about this too?:  
  
:Never: said Bobby, as he wrapped his arms around Jubilee.  
  
Jamie sat on the beach, watching the older X-Men have fun with their significant others. The Professor's condition to the other X-Men being allowed to go was that they bring him and Illyanna along.  
  
Turning his head slightly, he saw the other X-Kid, the person who had been the subject of many strange feelings and dreams as of late. Illyanna sat on her knees, as the sand-castle before her began to take shape.  
  
Gathering his courage, Jamie walked over to her. He smiled, and said.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
Illyanna looked up at the multiplying mutant before her, and felt her face burn slightly as she saw him. She looked down before he could notice, but the burning didn't subside.  
  
"Iv you vant to." She said, for once, ashamed of her Russian accent.  
  
Jamie smiled, as he heard the slightly thick accent that both of the Rasputines bore. It seemed to him that that accent in her voice made it the sweetest sound known to man, or mutant, kind.  
  
He dropped to his knees, and began to help Illyanna in the forming of the world's best sandcastle.  
  
Lorna watched as Alex carried his board up onto the shore, and smiled. The younger Summers brother was far more laid back than the older one, but then again, being the team leader might have something to do with that. She smiled as he settle down next to her, surf and board forgotten.  
  
"Hey beautiful. How's it going?" he asked, his tone loving.  
  
"Oh, pretty good. I got a few phone numbers, a couple dates." She responded, her tone teasing. Alex's face took on a look of falsified shock.  
  
"You wound me." He said, his tone full of fake hurt. She smiled, and kissed his nose.  
  
"I know." She said, as she smiled slightly.  
  
Rogue sighed as she leaned back against Remy. Even as little as a year ago, she would never have dreamed that a day like this would ever happen. A day when she would be able to lean back against a man skin to skin. A day when she'd be able to say that she could touch if she wanted to. A day when she would mfph.  
  
"You be doin' to much tinkin, mon cheri." Said Remy, as he drew his lips back from hers.  
  
"Ya'll jus don' like it cause ya'll can't thaink." Said Rogue teasingly, as she kissed Remy.  
  
"Non, Remy can tink, he be tinkin right now."  
  
"What about, Swamp Rat."  
  
"How lucky Remy be te 'ave ye."  
  
Rogue smiled slightly, and sighed as she snuggled into Remy's chest.  
  
Rahne grinned in a lupin way as Sam threw the Frisbee again. She ran after the disk, and smiled as she thought about the boy who had thrown it. She and Sam were the very epitome of 'opposites attract.' She grabbed the disk, as she flipped in mid air to bring her mouth around to it. She transformed in mid-leap, grabbing the disk with her hand and throwing it back to Sam. The boy saw it coming, and grabbed it. When Rahne didn't transform back to a wolf, he knew that their game was over for now. He jogged over to her, and smiled slightly. She was drenched, and not all of it was sea water. Her hair was in her eyes, and she was panting slightly, but she was happy.  
  
"That was fun." She said, as the two of them settled to a pair of towels.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Said Sam, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against him.  
  
- I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping-  
  
Rahne began to doze off, the sea breeze, the sun, and her exhaustion all working to lull her to the arms of sleep. Sam smiled as he heard her breathing pattern become shallow, and he felt her lean into him slightly harder, as she snuggled up to sleep.  
  
-While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender-  
  
Rogue leaned back into Remy's chest. She knew that, for all his cockiness, and occasionally annoying arrogance, Remy would walk to the ends of the earth, throw himself into the Grand Canyon, or swim upstream in the Styx if it would bring him to where she was.  
  
- I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure -  
  
Jubilee smiled as Bobby's arms wrapped around her. His embrace was chilly, but she didn't care. She could be here like this for the rest of eternity, and wouldn't care, because he was with her.  
  
- Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing-  
  
Amara smiled as Kyle continued meditation. They had found early on that one of the advantages of their bond was that they never had to touch each other to show affection, making their relationship one of the best kept secrets at Bayville High. She smiled slightly in remembrance of when several guys had petitioned her for dates. She then frowned in remembrance of attempted assaults on her.  
  
The attackers had learned that she had earned the red-belt she wore in their style.  
  
- Laying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating-  
  
Kyle felt Amara's emotions through their link, and sent her a pulse of soothing/affectionate/happy emotions. (AN: FYI, (and I will restate this in Break the Dawn) when I put a section like that in, it means that the pulse of emotions is a blend of the stated emotions) He smirked slightly, as he felt her responding admonished/affectionate pulse, and then her bliss at the feel of the breeze and the sun.  
  
- And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing-  
  
Lorna smiled as she lay between Alex's legs, her back to his chest. The two of them were watching the sun set, and she leaned back further and sighed.  
  
This is the life, she thought.  
  
- Then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever-  
  
Jamie and Illyanna finished their castle, and, as the multiplying mutant looked up, he gathered his courage, and made a decision.  
  
He leaned over it, and kissed Illyanna on the crown of her head.  
  
- Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing-  
  
She looked up, startled at the unexpected action. She watched as Jamie recoiled slightly, afraid of her response. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the lips. The two kissed for a long moment. That is, until Illyanna over balanced and fell on their castle.  
  
- I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss-  
  
After the two had finished laughing, they settled down to talk.  
  
"I tink ve should not be telling anyone for a while, no?" Said Illyanna after a few minutes.  
  
"They'd probably think we're too young." Agreed Jamie.  
  
- I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this-  
  
"Dat ihs trhue." Said Illyanna.  
  
Jamie smiled, and kissed her again, this time on her forehead.  
  
- I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine-  
  
Remy held Rogue to him, as she felt his heart pulse beneath her back. He took a deep breath of the scent of her hair, and sighed into it.  
  
- And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time-  
  
As the various couples snuggled on the beach, they, at that moment, felt that nothing could ever be wrong in the world. Despite the rumblings of anti-mutant sentiment, and that new political group, Friends of Humanity, nothing could be more perfect.  
  
- Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing-  
  
Finally, the time had come for them to reluctantly pack back into their vehicles, and return to the Xavier institute. As they drove back, Jamie and Illyanna realized that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to hide the change in their relationship from the Professor, and therefore, from Dr. MacTaggert. Mr. Logan would also probably figure them out. Jean was another shoe in, and through her, Scott.  
  
- Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing-  
  
Within minutes of return, the two found themselves before Xavier, Dr. MacTaggert, Jean, Scott, and the rest of the instructors. They explained the situation, and their desire for their relationship to remain secret. And, despite some reservations, they agreed.  
  
- Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing-  
  
As Sam laid Rahne to rest in her bed, he looked at her resting face, and thought only one thing.  
  
God would I miss her if she were to ever go. 


End file.
